


Bundles Of Joy

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Gift, M/M, Secret Santa, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Craig has a surprise for Tweek.





	Bundles Of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for @grymmeoir on tumblr! Sorry it's late, hope you like it!

"That'll be $3.75." Tweek spoke to the customer, who payed and left a dollar tip. Sighing, Tweek leaned back against the counter. It was Christmas Eve and his parents had to have him work. But, hey, he got Christmas off so he tried to tell himself it wasn't all that bad. It's been a slow day for the most part, it was only 2:00 and he just had to serve about 10 coustemers.

A ringing sound made him jump, a small startled sound escaping him. He quickly fished out his phone from his apron pocket, seeing the caller id, he saw Craig was the caller. "Craig?" He answered, barely getting the word out before the other boys voice came through the phone. "Tweek! Tweek- I know your working, but you gotta get down here! Can your parents let you off?" His voice was excited and fast, making Tweek believe he was in panic and something bad was happening. "What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He tapped his foot anxiously on the floor as he spoke. "Nothing's wrong, just- can you get down here? It's really- really important." Tweek glanced around the shop quickly. There was no one in the front, his mom was in the back and his dad was getting something.

"H-hold on." Tweek quickly set his phone down on the counter by the coffee machines before he dashed to the back room. Swinging the door open, he saw his mom mixing blends of coffee. She turned to face her son when she heard the door hit the wall from being forced open. "Oh hello dear, something the matter?" She asked in her sing-song voice. "I-I- Craig- he- i- ngh- gah! Can I go see Craig? Just real quick? I'll be back!" Tweek forced out, finding it hard to form strait words as his anxiousness was kicked into over drive. His mother thought a moment, putting a finger to her chin. "Well," She started, lowering her hand. "I guess so. Let me know if you'll be long, okay dear?" Tweek frantically nodded his head, yelling a quick "Thanks mom!" Before heading back to where he left his phone.

He quickly picked it up. "Hello? Craig?" He asked through the phone. "Tweek? Can you come?" "Yes- yeah- ngh- I'll be right over!" He didn't wait for a response, he just hung up, put the phone in his pocket and damn near tore his apron off before he ran out of the coffee shop.

 

 

He nearly ran the whole way there, arriving breathless on the door steal, he wheezed as he gave the door a few strong knocks with the last of his strength. Tricia was the one to open the door a few moments later. "Tweek? Jesus Christ did you run the whole way here? That's impressive." Tweek took in a few lungful a of air before he could speak. "Craig- where- agh! What happened?" He gasped, hands on his knees as he continued heaving. "Craig? Oh he's fine. Just in the basement. He told me to wait for you since you were coming. He hasn't gone out of the basement all day, he won't even let me down there. The doors locked but I guess he'll let you in." Tricia informed, making Tweek's eyes widen.

Craig locked himself in the basement? All day? Oh man, what happened!? Tweek rushed in the Tucker's household as soon as Tricia stepped out of his way. He went strait to the basement door. Despite earlier information he tried the door, it was locked, so he started repeatedly knocking on the door, only stopping when Craig opened the door.

"Tweek, your here- oh my god, Tweek? Are you ok? Jesus Christ you look like you ran a marathon dude." Tweek was still wheezing a bit as he lifted up his arm to lean on the wall for support. "Imfine- what happened? Why did you lock yourself in the basement?" He breathed out, starting to gain control over his breathing again. "He's hiding there cause his gay was too big for the closet!" Tricia yelled from somewhere in the house. "Fuck you Tricia!" Craig yelled back, flipping the girl off in the general direction of her voice. "Anyway, come on, I'll show you!" Craig said, a smile spreading across his face as he led the way down the basement stairs.

Craig went over to the little pin where stripe the 4th and coffee bean, another Guinea pig that they bought so stripe wouldn't be so lonely when her parents were gone, was. When Tweek approached the cage though, his eyes widened at the sight. There lay Stripe, Coffee Bean at her side, and four little Guinea pig pups snuggled up to to her. Tweek dropped to his knees, hands covering his mouth as he let out a gasp at the little critters.

"Craig, you idiot, I thought you were in trouble." Tweek chastised, though there was more humor behind the words than anything else. Craig picked up on that and smiled more as he kneeled down next to Tweek, gazing into the pen with him. "I wanted to surprise you. I noticed stripe looked pregnant about a month ago, I didn't say anything because, well..." Craig trailed off and looked away, causing Tweek to look at him after he laid his hands down.

Craig cleared his through the before speaking again. "If you want, you can have two of them when they get weened from their mother. I still have stripe #3's cage, and extra food and toys and stuff. It'd be like my Christmas present to you. I just know they bring me joy, it might help you when you need comfort and I'm not there, y'know?" Craig rambled, one of the ways you could tell he was nervous about something. Tweek stared at Craig a moment, his heart swelling with love and joy. He then wrapped his arms around the other as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Craig was surprised at first, but returned the gesture soon enough. That sat like there a moment as Tweek composed himself. Once the blond was done hugging the other, he pulled back, a wide smile on his face. "I'd love that Craig." Tweek leaned forward and gave the other a small, loving kiss, which the other returned. When they broke apart, Tweek rested his forehead against Craig's. "Craig, I love you." This was the first time either of them had said those three little words, but Tweek didn't have any reason to second guess this, he felt it through all of his being.

Craig smiled widely at Tweek, lifting his hand up to caress Tweek's cheek. "I love you too, Tweek." They were about to kiss again before they heard a camera snapping. Craig whipped his head towards the sound, seeing his sister standing there with her phone out. "Tricia what the hell! How'd you get in here?" Tricia put her phone away and put her hands on her hips. "You left the door wide open? What are you doing on here anyway?" She made her way to the pin the Guinea pigs were in and peered inside.

Once she saw the little pups, she gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. "Awwww! They're so cute!" She gushed, reaching in to pet one of them, only to be stopped by Craig grabbing her wrist. "Out, gush about the kids later, your embarrassing." Craig got up to his feet, pushing his sister to the stairs. "You called them kids!" She exclaimed as she allowed her brother to push her. "Whatever! Just go!" Craig complained, pushing Tricia up the stairs and closing and locking the door behind her.

He soon was back down the basement stairs and back at Tweek's side, who was snickering at the events that just unfurled. "Oh not you too." Craig's groan set Tweek into a giggling fit. Craig smiled at the other, his giggles were always full of so much contagious joy, he couldn't help but smile. He knelt down next to Tweek and wrapped an arm around his smaller form, eyes gazing into the pen.

"You wanna name them?" He asked Tweek, who was snuggling into his side. He nodded to Craig, gazing at the tiny little lumps of fur snuggled up to their mama. "Which two are mine?" He questioned, glancing up at Craig. Craig smiled. "It's you're choice." He declared, which made Tweek's heart bump in joy and serenity. He nodded and studied over the little pups.

Their mother was a light brown, dark brown and white fur combination, the father was mostly black with some white and dark brown, and also fluffier fur. The pups showed combinations of that, with a little exception of one little guy, who was completely black, he stood out from all his mostly brown and white siblings. Tweek kinda related with with the little fella, since he himself usually stood out in the crowd.

"I like this little guy, hmm.. We should give him a strong name!" Tweek spoke, looking over to Craig for suggestions. The other boy thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers and looking to Tweek. "Craig Jr." He spoke, smile spreading across his face. Tweek snorted and playfully punched Craig's arm. "No, I am not naming them after you." He tried to sound annoyed, but his muffled giggles threw that out the window.

Craig let out a chuckle too, his face crinkled up as a wide smile over took his face. "Ok ok, fine. How about coal? Or like, black hole of death?" He snickered out. "Black hole of death!" Tweek repeated, wheezing in laughter. After the two calmed down, Tweek returned his gaze to the black fluff of fur. "I like Coal though, little Coal." He spoke lovingly, his gaze returning to the other three little pups. Another one that stood out was a brown and black brindled one, with a white little stripe on the tip of her nose. "I like that one too, it reminds me of autumn. I like that name, Autumn." Tweek decided, glancing to Craig, who nodded in approval.

The two sat in silence after that, enjoying the company of each other and the small little noises of the Guinea pigs in the small little pen. It was a very domestic setting, and Tweek wouldn't have it any other way. Craig soon started talking, about the Guinea pigs. About how well Tweek would take care of the little scars of fur, and about play dates the family could have. Tweek soon fell asleep against Craig, listening to the soothing, caring voice above him. He fell asleep without a care in the world, all he cared about was being right next to his boyfriend and his new little friends.

End.


End file.
